Accidental Magic
by romanticangel92
Summary: Future fic. Captain Swan. Emma is happily married to Killian when one day she lets her thoughts wander in Granny's Diner and her magic accidentally disappears all of her husband's clothes!. Side dose of Snowing and Henry.


**This is my first OUAT fanfiction so please excuse me if I didn't get the characters exactly right!. Also I knew I couldn't hold out for much longer before writing a little something for Captain Swan so I hope my ship mates all enjoy! :). Please review and let me know what you thought! tips and suggestions for the future would be welcomed too!. **

* * *

**Accidental Magic**

_by Jessica_

It had been exactly one month, one week and three days since Emma Swan officially became Emma Jones.

Well Swan-Jones since she was all for the modern feminism but still, the point was it had been a perfect month of sweet marital bliss for the former bails bondsperson. She couldn't be more in love with her handsome pirate especially the way that he doted on not only her but her son as well. Emma couldn't have hoped for a better partner even though if you'd told her two years ago that she would marry Captain Hook she would have punched you in the face or perhaps had you locked up in a mental institution.

Anyway Emma was happy and today was one of those days that she couldn't seem to stop smiling. She was currently at Granny's sitting in a booth across from her parents and one and a half year old brother, Leon. Her son Henry was sat on a chair at the side of the booth's table whilst an empty space remained on Emma's side of the booth for her husband who was currently at the counter ordering their food.

"You haven't stopped smiling once since you walked in here" Snow White or Mary-Margaret as she was known in this world, proclaimed as she gave her daughter a knowing look, her eyes sparkling with joy that her daughter was so happy. When they had first met it had been a rare experience to see Emma Swan with a grin or a smile on her face but since she had fallen in love with her pirate it had become an increasingly common thing. Although it had taken quite a while for both Snow and David to accept that their only daughter had chosen to love someone with such a dark past. "I take it that you're enjoying married life?"

Emma smirked back at her mother before replying in a sincere tone "Call me corny but it's not marriage I'm enjoying as much as the person" At her statement, her son made a mocking sick face. Emma raised an eyebrow at him as he quickly set his face straight and blinked at her innocently. She rolled her eyes at her kid's behaviour before glancing over towards the counter in Killian's direction. He was laughing at something that Ruby was saying to him and Emma felt her heart light up with joy at seeing how he interacted with someone outside of her family. A year ago, he'd never have been able to have had pleasant conversation with anyone in the town and barely with her family half of the time. He had come such a long way.

"I may not have approved of Killian at first but I have to say that I approve of how happy he makes you. You needed someone like him in your life" David remarked following her stare towards the former pirate. "Although I can say that I'm not in any rush for anymore grandchildren" Emma turned and gave her father a glare.

"I'm thirty years old, not sixteen and I'm married"

"Maybe but ignorance is bliss. I like to think Henry came from the stork" David smiled.

She shook her head at her father's antics while her mother rolled her eyes and passed her young son over to his dad. Emma smiled slightly when she watched Henry began to coo at and play with his baby uncle. As Snow began to make cooing sounds towards her toddler, Emma tuned them all out and turned back to gaze at her incredibly good looking husband. As always he wore his full leather outfit with the first half of his top buttons left undone which gave her a large glimpse of his manly chest hair: the same chest hair that she liked to play with when they were in bed.

As if he could finally feel her gaze upon him, Killian turned her way and sent her one of his most smug smirks. At one point that smirks used to make her want to punch him but all they did right now was want to make his entire clothes disappear so she could have her way with him right there, right then. Almost as if sensing Emma's deep desire, the blonde sheriff felt her magic activate and her eyes widened comically in horror as her husband's outfit suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye. The entire diner fell silent and Killian yelped as he realised what had happened.

"SWAN!"

"Oops!" she exclaimed sheepishly, her face turned tomato red as her parents and son slowly turned to look at her in disbelief. "Regina warned me that accidental magic might happen sometimes depending what I'm thinking about"

"And just what were you thinking about?" David questioned, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

Killian chose that moment to stride over to the table, looking indignant. As he passed some shameless customers took the opportunity to check out his rear end. "Emma Jones, you better give me back my clothes"

"I happen to think you look better without them" she giggled, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Mom, this is so not what I want to see!" Henry whined.

David gave his daughter a serious look. "Emma, if you don't give him some clothes then as deputy I'm going to have to take him in for public indecency"

"Okay, okay, okay!" she raised her hands in defeat before closing her eyes and picturing Killian in his normal clothes. A pop later and the sound of several relief sighs could be heard (although there were also some disappointed ones). Emma stared at her father and smirked. "You do remember I'm sheriff right? You could have arrested him but I'd have him out right away or maybe not..." her mind wandered as she imagined stripping him in the prison cell.

"Swan, get your mind out of the gutter before you vanish my attire again" Killian sighed and Emma blinked up at him apologetically, a blush gracing her cheeks once again.

"Sorry" she smiled at him sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him as she knew he could never resist that look. He rolled his clear blue eyes at her for a moment before bending down and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you Swan but the things a man must put up for with you..."

"I'll make it up to you later" Emma leant to whisper in his ear, ignoring the disturbing look Charming was throwing them. "I'll do any magic trick you want"

"_Any?"_

Emma grinned at him and winked. "Any"

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Swan"


End file.
